


It Might Be New, But is it Improved?

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is proud of his new purchase and can't wait to show Dean. </p><p>Short fic=short summary. </p><p>Pretends that Season 9 never happened. Cas is still an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be New, But is it Improved?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



“Uhm, Cas?” Dean is looking up at a smiling angel, trying to get his sleep filled eyes to focus.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Why are you standing over me, staring at me while I’m tryin’ to sleep? What time is it anyway?”

“It is 9:00 a.m. But, I have something I want you to see.” By now, Dean can finally see his angel clearly. It’s still odd that he can call Cas his angel. Odd, yet so right. What he can see now is a look of pure joy and pride. Whatever he wants to show Dean, it must be pretty important to him.”

Dean climbs out of bed and throws on his jeans from yesterday, taking a minute to remember the feel of Cas pulling them off of him, scratching down his thighs as the pants went lower and lower. 

“Dean, could you possibly pull your pants on any slower? At this rate, you might actually get dressed today.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “You are learning well, young Patawan.” He quickly finishes dressing and follows Cas to the bunker’s garage. If he spends most of the walk staring at Cas’ backside, well, who cares. He’s allowed now. 

Just as they reach the garage door, Cas pulls the tie from around his neck.. 

“Gettin’ kinky there Cas. If your gonna blindfold me, you should at least give me a kiss.” He gets his kiss. It’s long, wet, and passionate. It’s almost like he can feel and sense it even more, now that his vision is impaired. 

Cas ends the kiss way too soon. “Now, come on. I want you to see what I bought” he says, as he opens the door and pulls Dean towards the far end of the garage. Once they stop, Cas pulls the tie from Dean’s eyes. The sudden influx of light blinding for a split second. 

For the second time in less than an hour, Dean let’s his eyes focus to what’s in front of him. “Uhm Cas, what am I looking at.”

“Well, Dean. You won’t let me drive Baby, so I got a Baby of my own. Isn’t she pretty.” He runs his hand over the hood of the 2015 black Chevy Impala, looking at Dean fondly.

“She’s nice, I guess, but it’s not the same.” He looks up to a now frowning Cas. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean it like that. She’s beautiful, just like you. What do you say we see if the back seat is as comfortable and Baby’s.”

“I would like that very much Dean.” 

“Oh, and Cas. Ya gotta come up with a better name.”


End file.
